Mahou Sensei Negima: Complex Affections
by Scion-of-Thanatos
Summary: Going back to the drawing board with this one. Sorry!
1. Chapter 1 Seeing red

**Disclaimer:** Nope, I still, after all this time, do not own Negima...

**Special info:** This fic is the sequel to "Complex Love" and, in order to not get lost, you should read that first so as to get an idea where this story begans.

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 1: Seeing red. (Begans at chapter 6 of Complex love)

* * *

_Flashback…._

Asuna was startled by this news, but remembered the conversation she and Konoka had with Misa Saturday morning, "So?" Asuna asked, eyeing the girl below her, "W-well? Aren't you freaked out by all this?" Kazumi countered.

"Listen, I've been stripped by a ten year old more times then I care to count, and said ten year old happens to be my English teacher AND roommate. Plus with all the magic and crap, I think this is the first normal thing to happen in this school since Negi arrived" Asuna spoke flatly, realizing that she just drug up old, horrid memories.

"Oh…yeah" Kazumi spoke, coming to that odd realization, "hey, Asuna?"

"yeah?"

"Could you get off me? This position really doesn't look right" Kazumi said, directing Asuna's attention to the fact that said girl was straddling Kazumi, and restraining the girl's hands above her head, "Eh…yeah, I think I should" Asuna relented, standing up and dusting her skirt off before reaching down to offer Kazumi a hand.

Kazumi thanked Asuna, turning around before discovering just how close to the stairs they had landed…

And missed a step.

"Kazumi!" Asuna shouted, leaping out and catching the redhead in midair before toppling down the stairs and coming to a crash landing at the bottom, thankful that it wasn't a long drop down the flight, and also commenting in her mind about the softness of her landing pad.

And the taste of…wait…

_W-W-W-W-W-W-_

_W-W-W-W-W-W-_

Both girls were, to say the least, stunned at the sudden turn of events, as they were lip to lip as of now…

_End Flashback.

* * *

_

Asuna pulled up, breaking the kiss that had been initiated by the landing from the top of the stairs, panting and trying hard top regain control of her breathing patterns before looking back down at the redhead that she was, once gain, straddling. 

"S-S-" Asuna tried to stutter an apology, succeeding only in blushing deeper by the second as Kazumi came to realize just what had happened a second ago.

"D-Did we? You know, you" she made a motion towards Asuna, "and me? Did we actually just, you know…" she was trying hard to avoid that one, Little word, "kiss?"

Asuna tried hard to avoid eye contact with the girl that was currently between her thighs, and finding out that it was difficult beyond belief to do such a thing and not look like you were doing it on purpose.

"Uh…" was all that Asuna could manage, playing with her fingers absentmindedly as Kazumi treid to piece together what had just happened. "Okay, another question!" the redheaded paparazzi spoke, catching Asuna's attention, "how long were we, you know, "attached"?" she put her fingers up to denote parentheses, making the redhead above her squirm under the intense scrutiny of her, right now, rather…"attractive" classmate.

"I don't know, but my lips feel a little swollen…so, I guess however long it takes for that to happen? I don't know! The only time I've been lip locked is once with Negi and-"

"With Negi?"

"yes! With Neg-" Asuna stopped, shocked at what she had just announced to Kazumi, "You did not hear that! You didn't hear that, got it?"

"Eh, eheheh…Sorry, but yer screwed on that Asuna!" the girl laughed at the other redhead's face, wishing that she had her camera with her at this very moment.

And then, that thought went away…

"Ack! More students!" Kazumi panicked, flipping the redhead on top of her off before jumping up and grabbing said redhead, dragging her into a nearby broom closet before the situation occurred to her.

They were in an all girls school…and they would have been as suspicious standing in that hallway with one another as a donut would be in a donut shop.

Of course, the newest fact made itself known at that precise moment as Asuna started trying to push the door open, "Asakura? We…have a problem…"

_Crap! Why the hell? Why me? Why me?_

"Uh…" Kazumi was at a loss for words as the reality sank in, "you mean…that it's locked?"

"Yup"

"And…if anyone DOES find us?"

"It isn't gonna look right, let's be honest here" Asuna stated matter-of-factly.

The two listened to the passing footsteps, keeping silent as they allowed for the waves of students to pass.

The girls sat down, pondering the situation more thoroughly and, also, what had just transpired earlier in the hallway, "God, I'm screwed! Why do these things happen to me? All the time, too!"

Kazumi looked at Asuna's face, or at least, what she thought was Asuna's face, "hey, Kagurazaka?"

"Hm? Yeah, what's wrong, Asakura?"

Kazumi fidgeted for a few seconds, "w-what did…you know…"It" feel like to you?" Kazumi swallowed nervously before continuing, "'cause, I've got to say, that was actually kinda pleasant. Of course, you're talking with some one who hasn't EVER had a boyfriend due to "circumstances beyond my control"."

Asuna laughed at the way Kazumi spoke those last few words, glancing in the general direction of the other girl before standing up, "well, we should try to get out, now that no one's around."

As Asuna pushed against the door, the scene shifts to the other side of the door, showing that these two were, indeed, the last two on school grounds at this very moment.

After pushing against the door for a few minutes, Asuna finally gave up, choosing to sit back down and let her body rest, the pain from the fall earlier finally making itself known.

_If my body feels like this, I can't imagine what type of pain Asakura's in right now…_

_You know, though, her breasts felt kinda…good…_

_W-Wait! What am I thinking? Get-those-thoughts-outta-my-head-right-now!_

Meanwhile, in Asakura's mind…

_Sheesh, all this because of Madoka and Misa-well, okay, Nodoka's notebook, Misa and Madoka…_

_There are times that being a reporter in training really doesn't help…god, my back is in pain…_

_But…wow, her thighs felt so-so…soft…not what I imagined they'd feel like at all…_

_Wait…why do I feel that I just said the wrong thing?_

Kazumi stood up, stretching out as much as the small room would allow before moving aside for Asuna to stand as well.

"Well, now that we've gotten some rest, shall we try again?" Kazumi asked, alluding to the door in front of them. "yeah, the others might get suspicious since we were together when…they…last…" Asuna hung her head, "yeah, we're screwed."

"Good bye reputation" Kazumi joined the girl in bemoaning their current situation, "but, since our reps' are down the tube, mightn't we try something?" Kazumi suggested, her voice taking a sly tone.

"Like what, exactly?" was all Asuna could get out of her mouth before Kazumi trapped her against the back wall, pressing her lips firmly against the other redhead's lips before thrusting her tongue inside while Asuna started to lift her legs so that they were wrapped around the other girl.

As the two relaxed into the embrace, Asuna started to lift her legs, Pressing her feet against the door as Kazumi's hands started to roam down south, caught up in the moment far to much to know what was happening.

After sliding her fingers into the elastic of Asuna's panties, Kazumi's hands wandered up along the girl's shoulders, working her school uniform down off the girl's shoulders to reveal Asuna's soft skin, breaking the kiss with Asuna so that she could suck on the skin of said girl's shoulders.

After a few minutes passed, Asuna started to press harder against the door in response to the growing amount of pleasure she was experiencing thanks to Kazumi, slowly starting to kick with one leg as Kazumi started to go a bit lower then her shoulder…

It was at that time that the door to the broom closet decided to give way, freeing the girls from their now rather steamy, prison.

"We're free!" Asuna managed to moan before Kazumi slid her hand behind the girl's back, pressing Asuna close to her body and reveling in the feel of the girl's supple skin.

"We" Kazumi panted, "are so screwed if anyone finds out…"

Asuna looked down at the girl who was holding her, hopping out of Kazumi's arms before pressing her lips softly against the paparazzi girl's lips, "I'll…I'll see you…later then" Asuna whispered, trying hard not to meet Kazumi's gaze as she walked away, thinking over what had just happened in the closet as she rearranged her clothing, buttoning her shirt back up and resituating her underwear.

As one redhead left the building, the other was left in the hall, wondering just what had happened with her classmate…

And why it felt so right…

* * *

**A/N:** well, the first chapter of the sequel is here, and I feel like a newborn trying to ride a trike two days after birth...in other words, I'm sooo nervous! I've seen what most do with sequels, and I don't want that happening with this story. Also, the beginning of this story was, to me, off by a long shot but it was the only way I felt I could start this. rest assured, the next chapter and all others will be following Asuna and Kazumi, and the second will hopefully feel more "relaxed"... 

Also, as to the name "Complex affections" and why that wasn't the name of the first story, seeing as love is stronger then affections... it has to do with what the focused on characters feel, and where they stand...

Well, I will leave you all with this last bit of info; do not expect me to update as quickly as the last one since this story will be waaaay longer then "Complex Love".

Oh, and tell me, do you think this story should be rated 'T'? I'm not gonna have any lemons or anything in this story, but I've been wondering about that for a while...


	2. Chapter 2 Girl meets girl meets girl

**Disclaimer: **I-STILL-DON'T-OWN-NEGIMA!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 2: Girl meets girl meets girl…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Ayaka Yukihiro'

In the dorm room of one Ayaka Yukihiro, early morning is always the same. First; Chizuru gets up to start work on breakfast, then Natsumi and Kotaro follow suit so as to find sustenance.

Yes, things are always the same for this room.

Ayaka sat up in bed, blinking her eyes as she tried to wake herself from the throws of sleep before crawling out of bed, plodding her way to the bathroom while her roommates stuffed their faces, hoping that she might be able to get cleaned up in peace for the day ahead of her.

_God, when will this monotony end? Why can't at least one of my days be different?_

Ayaka reached out, turning the knob for the hot water before slipping out of her night gown, reaching up to stifle a yawn. Which came regardless of her attempts. After hopping into the shower, she proceeded to douse her head in the warm water, reveling in the feel of the clear liquid for several minutes before grabbing the shampoo and pouring a generous amount into her open palm.

_I wonder if Negi-sensei would like walking to school today?_

_Wait, Asuna and him are probably gonna-_

Ayaka stopped her train of thought…

_Speaking of Asuna, I wonder what was up with her and Asakura yesterday? They never came back to class after they rushed out so suddenly…_

"Hell, why the hell do I care about that?" She scowled, scrubbing her head mercilessly at the mere mention of the redheaded girl, jarring her luscious golden locks with her ridged hand motions, "It's not like she matters!"

After Ayaka got cleaned up, she stepped out of the bathroom, clad in her school uniform and practically drooling over the breakfast spread that still sat on the table, just waiting for her to dig in.

It only took her a few minutes to eat, brush her teeth, and make her way to the door, glaring at Kotaro due to his calling her an old woman. After walking out the door, making sure to slam it just for good measure on the runt boy's face, she made her way to the entrance, happening upon an odd scene indeed…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

'Asuna Kagurazaka'

"Hmm…When will these dang things disappear?" Asuna muttered, looking at her shoulders in the mirror while waiting for the water in the shower to warm up, "more importantly…"

_Why did I?…_

_Why would I…kiss her? _

_But…why did it feel the way it did?_

_Like it was…right?_

Asuna shook herself out of her thoughts, realizing that she was now standing in the shower, getting pelted by the water from the shower head, "well, I could always…ask her?"

Asuna poured some shampoo into her open palm after rinsing her hair, lathering up and taking great care with the long, seemingly delicate strands of hair, "but, what if she's angry…about what happened?…" Asuna put her head under the water, washing the shampoo out of her reddish locks.

"I've got it!" she almost jumped at this new revelation, stopping for a second to re-right herself before thinking over her plan, "I'll just walk over to her dorm, ask her if she wants to walk together to school, and ask her about yesterday then!"

Asuna was almost happy enough to sing, until the thought hit her, hard…

_Wait, what room is hers, again?_

Negi and Konoka both leapt into each other's arms at the sudden thumping noises coming from the bathroom, not recovering until Asuna walked out, a towel around her body and a scowl on her face, "what's your guys' problem?"

Konoka took a deep breath, calming herself before helping Negi calm down too.

"What was that for, Asuna?" Konoka asked, finally getting her body under control as she looked over at the redhead who was dressing herself beside the bed, with Negi and and Chamo in the bathroom getting ready for the day.

Well, Negi was…Chamo was in there so that Asuna could get dressed in peace without having to physically erase the ermine's memories the HARD way…

"I was…just thinking about something, that's all, Konoka!"

"hmmm, if you say so" Konoka dismissed the redhead, scaring said girl since this was a rare occasion indeed for the other girl. "Are you okay, Konoka?" Asuna inquired, working on the buttons to her uniform, "usually you give me crap about whatever I'm thinking about until I tell you or you've guessed it yourself."

"Yeah, but I'm not so sure I really want to know what's on your mind this time, Asuna" the girl laughed nervously, waving her hand in hopes that it would dismiss the current topic of conversation.

"If you say so" was all Asuna spoke in reply.

Konoka glanced over at the redhead who had removed her uniform again due to her bra falling apart after Asuna had gotten dressed, giving the brown haired girl a good view of the redhead's shoulders, seeing as she forgot to look earlier.

_I was right! Those are-_

Konoka whipped her head around, having been almost spotted by Asuna during her little investigation.

_But-but-!_

_Who would she allow…besides Takahata-did he?_

_What am I thinking? Of course he didn't! but, the only other person that I can think of is Asakura…no way! T-they couldn't-could they?_

Konoka risked another glance at the redhead, watching as she replaced her bra and…

Konoka's head whipped back around at mach speed when she caught sight of Asuna's bare breasts, her face redder then a beet over what she had just seen.

_Bruises! Asuna-has-bruises! More importantly, she has bruises in THAT place of all places!_

_Okay, maybe that isn't the worst place to have bruises, but its' up there pretty high…_

After dressing herself, Asuna said her goodbyes to her roommates, saying that she needed to do something before she went to school.

"Okay, have a good time, Asuna-chan!" Konoka spoke, quickly putting on her cheery voice as she waved her friend on out the door, waiting until she figured the redhead was out of hearing range before freaking out, forgetting that Negi was still in the bathroom.

"Oh my god! Oh my god! What am I gonna do? What if the others' ask about-"

"About what?" negi asked innocently enough, a tooth brush in his hand while he gave Konoka a look that suggested the girl was only a few seconds away from losing her mind. "N-Nothing!" Konoka went to work quickly, hoping that it would be enough to just drop the subject entirely, "W-Well, Sensei! B-Breakfast is a-almost done so-" Konoka started scooting Negi back into the bathroom, "make sure you brush all your teeth!"

Negi looked back at the door, "Konoka's acting a bit…strange, today…"

"Eh, it's probably just her time of the month, Aniki!" Chamo spoke, sighing when Negi asked just what 'her time of the month' meant.

_Well, at least Aniki walked out with his pajamas on…_

Asuna, meanwhile, walked down to the entrance of the dorms, noticing that Kazumi was standing in the entrance hall as though she was waiting for someone, and not noticing the golden blonde girl hiding in the hallway nearby.

"Hey, Asakura?" Asuna looked at the redhead across from her, thinking over her plan of attack as Kazumi invited her to walk to school together.

Ayaka followed close behind the two redheads, noting that they seemed uneasy around one another, and that Asuna looked kinda good in her…wait a minute…

_What-the-hell-am-I-looking-at?_

Ayaka quickly hid inside some bushes as Asuna had turned to look her way, "damn, that was close!" Ayaka whispered, waiting for the girl to turn back around before jumping out and continuing her self appointed mission.

_Why are those two walking to school together? I doubt seriously that they're doing something school related, so they have absolutely no reason to be together! Oh, the nerve of that Asakura, keeping Asuna all to-whoa, whoa!_

_Goddamn it! Keep yourself together, Ayaka!_

Asuna and Asakura both turned when they heard the sound of someone being slapped, "what was that?"

Kazumi looked at Asuna, shrugging her shoulders, "Dunno, must be another psycho…we seem to get a lot of them here in Mahora…"

"Tell me about it!" Asuna agreed, nudging the redhead beside her in a rare moment of jovial bliss between them since the night before. "Hey, Kazumi?"

"Yeah?"

"Why were you…waiting…back in the-"

Kazumi glanced over at the girl to her left, "well, I was hoping to catch you when you went to your job, but it seems I woke up a little too early" Kazumi started cursing under her breath since she had gotten up at around four that day so that she wouldn't miss Asuna.

Ayaka perked her ears up at this little bit of info, moving to another hiding spot so that she could hear the conversation between the two girls better. "come on, start talking you two!" Ayaka whispered, finding herself acting strangely like Asakura, the same girl that she was eavesdropping on at this very moment.

"Oh… well, today's my day off" Asuna said, jumping when Kazumi shrieked about how she kinda figured that out about a half hour before hand.

"Heheheh, I guess you're tired then, huh?" Asuna snickered, covering her mouth with one hand before bursting out in laughter due to the other redhead's mistake. "You know what room is mine and Konoka's, so why not just come up and-"

Because! If I came up and asked if you, and just YOU, wanted to walk to school together, it would've made Konoka and Negi suspicious" Kazumi sighed, glancing over at the twin pony tailed girl beside her while thinking over the events of the day before.

Now, only Ayaka was suspicious…

"Hey, Asuna?"

"Yeah? What's wrong, Kazumi?" Asuna spoke, her nervousness evident by the sound of her voice.

"About last night…" Kazumi looked away from Asuna, centering her attention on the early morning sky before continuing, "w-what did it feel like? You know, the-"

Ayaka's eyes were as wide as dish plates when she came to a conclusion as to why these two were walking to school together and acting so weird.

_Crap, HOLY CRAP! T-H-E-Y-D-I-D-I-T! They had-had-had_

Ayaka's face looked like the painting "the scream" as she imagined all the torrid details…

At least, that was until…

"Don't say it" Asuna spoke flatly, stopping in her tracks.

_H-Huh?_

"H-Hey, I was just-" Kazumi tried to explain herself, "I don't want to think about last night right now, alright?"

_Hey, that's not right, I wanted to speak with her earlier this morning…so why not now?_

Asuna turned away from the other girl beside her, walking up ahead of the girl in hopes that she might get far enough away from her so that she wouldn't be in this…uncomfortable situation anymore.

"W…What was her problem?" Kazumi just stood there in silence after speaking those few words, sighing before making her way alone to Mahora academy, not noticing the golden blonde mane jumping fences and generally trying her hardest to catch up with the twin pony tailed redhead at that very second.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Sorry it took so long to update! I've been contemplating whether or not I should write at least two chapters ahead so that I can still release new ones in th event that I'm sick or something. As for the story... well, not much to say there! hope you like it, and I'll try to udate a bit faster next time!


	3. Chapter 3 Helping hands?

**Disclaimer:** Nope, don't own Negima!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 3: Helping hands?

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Asuna arrived at school earlier then usual, seeing as she'd just ran all the way from where Asakura and her had parted ways, and decided to make her way up to her homeroom to await the start of class. Ayaka, meanwhile, was just now entering the school gates, huffing and puffing because of the long run she'd just suffered through.

"That-that monkey will pay for this!" Ayaka mumbled, leaning against a nearby wall for support as she looked at the entrance to the academy. "What am I doing? Why should I even be here besides for school?" Ayaka started asking herself those two questions as she made stretched, leaving the wall she'd been leaning against behind in order to locate Asuna.

After switching her shoes at the lockers, she made her way up to the homeroom that was 3-A in hopes that Asuna would be there.

Luck was on her side…

"Well, well, well! I didn't think YOU'D ever be here on time, Bells!" Ayaka put on her usual act, hoping to rile the redhead as she made her way to her desk and sitting down. "Stuff it, Blondie" was all Asuna could muster as a retort, "I've had a really, REALLY weird two days, and I'm in no mood for any of your crap!"

"Gee, I thought your type was supposed to be more sensitive to other women!" Ayaka placed her hand over her mouth, hoping against all odds that Asuna wouldn't ask, or that she hadn't heard what Ayaka said.

Luck…wasn't on her side, this time…

"What was that?" Asuna asked, looking directly at Ayaka whilst glaring daggers in the blonde girl's general direction, "what did you say, B-L-O-N-D-I-E?"

Ayaka silently cursed her big mouth, now realizing that, on this day, they were the only students who happened to be in the class room at that very moment, and there were no witnesses. Slowly, Ayaka stood up, meeting the redhead's glare with fear while trying to fish for a good opening line to start the argument…

"Eh…got gay?"

"…"

"…"

"WHAT THE HELL DOES THAT MEAN?" Asuna screamed, brandishing her fist at the blonde girl as said blonde girl tried making a break for the door, catching Ayaka as the girl had almost succeeded in escaping her impending doom at the hands of a redheaded fury.

"I'm sorry! I'm really, really, REALLY sorry Asuna!" Ayaka found herself apologizing for her behavior, an unusual occurrence indeed for the young Yukihiro. "I just happened upon you and Asakura while you two were-"

Asuna's eyes widened in complete and utter horror at that moment, her mind racing over the entire conversation so as to see if they'd said anything about the day before. After contemplating everything, Asuna decided that placing Ayaka down would be a good first step.

"So, mind explaining yourself?" Asuna kept her hair in front of her eyes, her anger at the blonde in front of her already reaching dangerous limits.

"I was" Ayaka took a deep breath, hoping that she'd live at least until after English class with Negi-sensei, "Just minding my own business when you and Asakura entered my view. Since you two looked like you were having a private talk, I didn't want to interrupt you, since that would be extremely rude and I, Ayaka Yukihiro, would never be caught doing something like that!"

Ayaka stopped again, taking another deep breath and thanking the gods that she was still alive, "and then I happened to overhear, by accident, something about you two and yesterday and about the two of you having se-"

"What?" Asuna looked at the blonde girl who hadn't realized just how far ahead of herself she'd gotten, "I didn't have sex with her!"

"You…didn't?" Ayaka looked relieved for some unexplained reason, both to Asuna AND Ayaka's dismay, "Oh, thank you lord almighty!"

"That's what this is about? You thought" Asuna started shaking, clenching and unclenching her fists, "You thought, that Asakura and I…HAD SEX? Are you out of your ever loving MIND?"

"Well, you two are partly to blame! Why'd you both have to be so vague about everything? You were alone, you know?"

"No we weren't! you were eavesdropping!" Asuna shot back, clutching Ayaka's uniform while yelling at her.

Both girls settled down, choosing to relax before continuing the argument. After thinking everything over, Asuna decided to come clean with Ayaka about the night before, describing what had happened after she'd left the classroom in pursuit of the red-haired Paparazzi, explaining just what had happened in the broom closet so as to clear any misconceptions that Ayaka might've had.

"And, in short" Asuna started wrapping up the talk with Ayaka, "I don't know what I'm gonna do…I mean, I really don't think I'm "That" way, but if I am then what about Asakura?"

Ayaka's jaw was laying on top of the desk she was currently sitting at after hearing Asuna's story, noticing that she was actually turned on by the thought of Asuna and Asakura in the broom closet, making out.

"W-well…that was certainly…interesting, bells, I'll give you that much" Ayaka looked at the redhead, noticing that, in her current situation, Asuna seemed…attractive…wait a minute…

_What in the hell am I thinking about her for? Negi's the only one for you, Ayaka! _

Ayaka looked back at her friend, having looked away for a few seconds…

"_NEGI! NEGI! N-E-G-I! YOU-ARE-NOT-LOOKING-AT-ANOTHER-GIRL-GODDAMN-IT-AYAKA!_

Ayaka shook her head, tossing those nasty thoughts of hers out in order to help Asuna, though she didn't really know why she'd even consider doing something like that for the monkey girl in front of her.

"Well, maybe you…" Ayaka paused, not knowing what way to go at this point seeing as she had never dealt with something so…torrid in her life, "Maybe you and Asakura…should at least talk about what happened, yeah, that's it!"

Asuna lifted her head so as to show that Ayaka had her attention, "You and Asakura should talk about what happened. And then afterwards, you should at least ask what her feelings are on this whole mess!"

Ayaka noticed that what she had said seemed to give new life into Asuna, as the girl in question seemed to liven up before smiling slightly. "Yeah, you're right! Thanks, Ayaka!"

Ayaka waved in Asuna's general direction as the redhead ran off to find the other redhead.

_Finally! Now Negi-sensei is all mine!_

…_Isn't what you really want to say, Ayaka…_

Ayaka's eyes widened at the little voice in her mind.

_And what the hell do you mean by that? Are you saying that I don't love Negi-sensei? Just what are you implying, if I may ask?_

_Just that you're really stupid, that's all…_

"Pah! I can't believe I'm actually arguing with myself! This is so juvenile, especially for one such as myself!" Ayaka ignored the voice's words, walking over to where her assigned seat was.

As Ayaka thought over her conversation with the redheaded monkey girl minutes before, she'd failed to register that tears had started streaming down her cheeks, creating small puddles on her desk.

After making her way down to the school entrance, Asuna spied Kazumi as the girl in question walked in, running over to her and asking whether or not she had a moment.

"Why? I thought you didn't want to-"

"I'm really sorry about earlier, Asakura!" Asuna began by apologizing, hoping that this would break the ice, "I just…didn't know how to handle it and…I'm really, really sorry! Honest!"

Kazumi gave Asuna a skeptical look, "So, what you're saying, is that now that you feel comfortable with this, we should talk about what happened, regardless of whether I still want to talk or not. Is that it?" Kazumi huffed, surprising Asuna when said girl turned on her heel and started to walk away.

"W-Wait, I didn't-" Asuna started towards Kazumi, tripping on herself and hitting the floor. As Asuna started to get up, she was offered a helping hand from Kazumi, noticing that the redhead had her trademark smirk plastered on her face at what had just happened.

"Did I getcha?" she asked, laughing when Asuna's jaw dropped as she realized what Kazumi had just done to her. "You little-! You were just-just" the girl was trembling with rage at the sight of Kazumi leaning against the lockers for support, her laughter becoming louder with each second that passed.

"Okay, I guess I deserved that" Asuna dropped the subject, choosing instead to talk with Asakura about what'd happened the day before.

Awhile later, the school was filled with the chattering of students, and the school day for 3-A officially began…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** phew, I'm really surprised at this story, seeing as when I first came up with the idea, it didn't include Ayaka at all! I must say, however, that it was thanks to many reviewers from Complex Love that gave me this new idea BEFORE I started work on this story. As for some people who might not like this pairing? in particular, no offense is meant by this, and I'd just like to say that I'm a staunch NegiAsuna and KonoSetsu fan, but I felt the need to write something different with Asuna, and this just seemed better then most of my other ideas, namely a TakahataAsuna fic...yeah, that woulda been scary...

Also, not trying to insult KazumiSayo fans, due to the fact that I kinda like the pairing myself, but wouldn't that be breaking, like, two taboos or something? you know, Lesbian relationship AND necrophilia?(Okay, I doubt that's the right classification, but you get the idea)

Well, now that I've scared myself...

Read and Review!


	4. Chapter 4 Kissing and wandering

**Disclaimer: **Nope, I do not own Negima...I do, however, make lots on my newly patented Disclaimer! The Disclaimer, keeps you from getting sued by Authors who believe that other Authors might steal their stories! the Disclaimer, buy one now!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 4: Kissing and wandering…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After school, Ayaka assigned cleanup duties to Akira, Zazie and Makie, leaving the classrep to make her way home to her dorm in hopes of relaxation, something she felt she desperately needed after today.

While Ayaka made her way back to the dorms, Asakura and Asuna, having made up that morning, had decided that they would walk back to the dorms together, leaving Negi and Konoka to walk home with Setsuna.

Now, we join the two redheads, Kazumi and Asuna, on their walk…

_Damn it! This is so-o-o awkward!_

Asuna glanced up at the sky, trying hard to find a subject to talk about with Kazumi, who didn't seem to have the same feeling of awkwardness around Asuna as said girl did around her. "So" Kazumi began, breaking the tense air around them, "what's on your mind?"

"About…last night" Asuna began, gulping and wiping sweat off her brow as she continued, "what exactly happened? I mean-"

"Simple; we kissed, made out and almost jumped into each other's panties. Why? Did any of that confuse you? I mean, you were really into it-"

Asuna's face was redder then a tomato at Asakura's words, amazed that the other girl could talk like that about what'd happened between them the day before, "I…Didn't mean it like that, Kazumi."

"Hmm? Oh, well then, let's see…how to put it differently…" the girl placed her finger under her chin in mock thought, knowingly angering the other redhead. "Ah! You and I about-"

"Not like that!" Asuna knew where Asakura would go with her explanations by now, choosing her words carefully as she brought the subject up again with Kazumi, this time asking for the girl to be serious.

"To be serious?" Kazumi let those words hang in the air, quieting down while trying to fish for the correct thing to say before Asuna decided to speak up.

"I-I don't" Asuna knew that if she wanted to get anywhere now, she'd have to be the one to take the talk in that direction, seeing as this was probably Kazumi's way of getting back at her for the treatment she'd bestowed upon the paparazzi during the morning walk to school, "I don't know…what I feel, when it comes to last night. To be completely honest, Kazumi."

Asakura was, by all means, very interested in what Asuna had said, seeing as the girl hadn't actually said that the day before was awful, but that she hadn't really made up her mind as to what she should feel. "so, basically… you're saying that you don't know if you like girls or not, is that it Asuna?"

The girl in question answered with a slight nod of her head, gasping slightly when she felt Kazumi's hands seize her waist, pulling the twin pony tailed girl into an embrace that, oddly enough, reminded Asuna of some romance novel position…

"Well, maybe we should check again…" Kazumi whispered, her mind ablaze with arguments against her planned course of action, and arguments to counter the first batch of arguments. As Kazumi drew her lips closer to Asuna's, the other girl did something that was, in Kazumi's mind, completely spur of the moment.

She moved closer, closing the distance between hers, and Kazumi's lips, pressing against the reporter in training's mouth so as to deepen the kiss between both girls.

Elsewhere, at that very moment, Ayaka was making her way home, albeit dejectedly for some unexplained reason…

At least, that's what she keeps telling herself…

_I'm not feeling well, that's all!_

_Yeah, that's right, Ayaka!_

_Wow, I'm actually agreeing with myself for once today!_

_Actually, you're feeling Asuna, that's-_

"I AM NOT!" Ayaka shouted, quickly covering her mouth with her hands while looking around to see if anyone had seen that small outburst. "I'm going crazy, that's it…crazy…so this is what being insane feels like? Not to bad, really."

Ayaka shrugged, allowing her shoulders to slump before beginning her trek anew, not paying attention to where she was going. After walking for a little while, Ayaka finally looked up…and noticed that she was lost, given that she'd never been anywhere like this new area before.

"W-Where am I?" she looked around slowly, noticing that the road she was on had trees on either side of her, reminiscent of an old forest path, she noted.

_Okay…keep calm, Ayaka, keep calm…_

_I was just in an effin' city! And now I'm lost in a damn forest? This is freakin' messed up to all hell!_

_Well, so much for keeping calm…_

Ayaka turned around, hoping that she hadn't walked to far down the path when she made a more startling discovery, "Eh? What way did I come from?"

She looked down both directions, realizing that, during her inner argument, she'd turned and moved around so much that she forgot which direction she had come from. "Crap! This day can't get much worse, can it?"

It was at that moment that Ayaka's eyes fell upon a small cottage up the path a little ways, the porch just barely noticeable from where she stood at the moment. "Maybe the people who live there could give me some directions" the girl shrugged, beginning her march towards the small house with a determined look in her eyes.

As she came up to the house, she noticed that it seemed rather quiet. "What? I thought that…maybe…" she wandered around the yard, glancing up at one of the windows on the second story before returning to the front, walking up the stairs so that she could knock on the door.

"Weird" she muttered, having knocked four times with no response, "usually someone would answer the door, unless I happen to be unlucky enough to have stumbled across-"

Suddenly, the door opened…

As Ayaka looked at the cottage's door, she carefully placed one foot inside the entryway, tapping the floor just inside the door before pulling her leg out and running towards some bushes near the forest's edge. "Normally, the monster starts the pursuit after something like that" Ayaka muttered, having watched enough horror movies with her friends that she knew what to do and how to act when presented with a situation like this one.

"So, I guess the axe murderer isn't around, hahaha!" the girl started wishing she hadn't said that last line, as she started shuddering at the thought that she was walking into some crazy person's house and would be tempting someone to surprise her with a hatchet or a cleaver and-

"Alright, enough with this already!" she screamed, shaking her head of all the horrific thoughts that seemed to cloud her judgment, making it almost impossible for her to actually focus on the situation at hand. As Ayaka walked into the house, she noted that there seemed to be an awful lot of…

"Dolls?"

Ayaka walked over to one doll, lifting it up in her hands and inspecting it, "this place is full of dolls…I wonder if the person that lives here made them? Or, if they'd be able to make me a life-sized Negi doll?"

_Actually, what you'd like is a life-sized Asuna doll, with real-_

"STOP! STOP IT ALL!" Ayaka slapped her face, ridding herself of the most perverted thoughts she just had, not realizing that she'd dropped the doll she'd been holding.

"I wonder where the owner is?" Ayaka placed the doll back on the stand, having picked it up and inspected it for any cracks or dents before placing it on its cushion. "Yoo-hoo! Is anybody here? H-ello!" Ayaka wandered around the tiny cottage, walking upstairs and checking the bedroom up there before walking back down and looking around the kitchen.

"Man, is this place deserted?"

It was at that moment that Ayaka noticed the stairs leading down to the cottage's basement. As the blonde girl made her way down, she noticed that the basement seemed…plain, besides for the giant glass enclosed model of a resort in the middle of the room.

"Wow…that is beautiful…" Ayaka gaped at the odd model, noticing that there seemed to be two people on the tiptop of the tower, with the smaller of the two lounging around on a mini chair, from Ayaka's view point. "I wonder how long it took to build-wha, huh?" she gasped, noticing that a light began to surround her body, enveloping her before transporting her to another place…

"W-Where am I?" she spoke, looking around at the tower in front of her, coming to the sudden, unreal realization that she was standing exactly where she'd been looking at a few seconds before hand.

_This…could be bad…_

As Ayaka looked at her surroundings, she noticed that the two figures she'd seen earlier on the top of the tower were still where she'd last seen them, sitting out in the sun…before realizing that she knew the two girls…

_I-Is that…Chachamaru and Evangeline?_

The shorter blonde girl stopped sipping her tea, glancing over at Ayaka before grinning seductively. "Well, well… it took you long enough, Yukihiro. I've been waiting for you…" she narrowed her eyes, standing up before making her way over to Ayaka, who knew by now that she was in for something.

She just didn't know what…

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Now that I got this chapter out, I noticed that the story hasn't gone the way I originally intended, seeing as I never thought to add Ayaka and/or Evangeline in the first draft, and I said in my last fic that I would be focused on KazumixAsuna... Oh well! I'm really happy that this one still doesn't have an end in sight, to be honest! And I have so many different ideas for this that no end in sight could be a good thing! As for other things? well, I won't tell where this part of the story is leading, but do remember that this is happening before the final chapter of the last story, and that it will continue from where that chapter left off.

Thanks for all the reviews! Hope you liked this chapter!

See ya!


	5. Chapter 5 Battlefield of Romance

**Disclaimer:** Okay, for the last time, I do not own Negima!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 5: Battlefield of Romance, Eva style!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka was led from where she had been standing over to the lounge chair Eva had been sitting on earlier, taking a seat on Eva's command. "So, do you like my resort, Ms Yukihiro? It's one of my pride and joys as of late" Evangeline spoke, putting her cup of tea to her mouth and taking a few sips before eyeing Ayaka.

"W-where are-" Ayaka could barely speak, realizing that she wasn't dreaming, and that one of her classmates could construct a place such as this. "I-I don't understand-"

"What's there to understand? " Eva asked, her creepy smile never leaving her lips as she looked the taller blonde over. "Honestly, I can never understand what the big deal is with you humans. Like you've never seen a tower resort before?"

"Well, usually" Ayaka began, recovering and beaming a sweet smile towards Eva, "I DON'T ARRIVE AT A RESORT THROUGH A BASEMENT!" The blonde was successful at shocking Eva right off her chair, with the shorter blonde rubbing her ears in pain due to Ayaka's yelling.

_Damn broad! Now I'm interested in seeing just how loud her lungs can get, heheheheheheh…_

Ayaka jumped back a bit, noticing the look on Eva's face and a liking it to a feral animal stalking its prey.

_W-Why is she looking at me like that?_

_Ohh…maybe she's thinking of riding-_

_Shut up! Shut up! Stop thinking about things like that!_

_You know you really need to get laid, Ayaka… Hey, maybe Eva will teach you a thing or-_

_NO! I'm not like that!_

_Yeah, you're right! It'd be even more fun with Asuna here-_

Eva looked at Ayaka's face, noting that there was a small trail of drool falling from the corner of her mouth as she tried pulling the girl from her thoughts. "Wakey, wakey!" Eva slapped Ayaka's cheeks for a few minutes, continuing even after Ayaka was brought back to the sane world.

"Ouch! Why'd you do that, Evangeline?" Ayaka shouted, rubbing her cheek to ease the pain, "You could've just-"

"That was ultimately more fun then just shaking you, that's why" Eva spoke nonchalantly, turning away from Ayaka and speaking with Chachamaru before dismissing the robotic girl. "And besides that, I like a girl who can take some…punishment" Eva ran her tongue over her fangs, bursting at the seams with laughter at the reaction she'd gotten from Ayaka, with the taller blonde scooting backwards on the floor before coming to a stop just inches from the edge of the tower, her face plastered with shock.

"What's wrong? Are you scared of me?" Eva asked sweetly, taking a few steps towards Ayaka before stopping, working her school outfit off to reveal her rather…skimpy apparel underneath.

_Okay, two questions…_

_Yeah, Ayaka? Shoot ._

_One; what's going on here?_

_And?_

_And two; why is a young girl wearing something that I've only seen in catalogues that had Adults only labels on them?_

_The answer, dear Ayaka, is simple as the light of day…_

_Okay, so what is it?_

_If I'm you, and you're me, then we must both be clueless and, therefore, shouldn't be asking ourselves these questions…_

Ayaka stumbled in her mind at that precise moment.

_I've got to stop talking with myself…_

Eva fingered the black suit she was now showing off to Ayaka, making sure that the girl got an eyeful.

_Heh, she can't take her eyes off me…Of course, I have no idea as to why this feels good, but if it gives me a chance to have some…fun…then so be it._

Eva reached Ayaka after a few seconds of strolling, kneeling down and putting Ayaka's head in her hands before bringing her face to meet the other blonde eye to eye. "What's wrong? Are you scared, perhaps?" Eva asked, her voice still using that sickeningly sweet tone. "Or, maybe you want this to happen? Is that it, Ayaka Yukihiro?"

"H-Huh?" the blonde gapsed, realizing just what Eva was suggesting, "w-why would I-?"

"Maybe…unrequited love, perhaps?" Eva spoke, her smile disappearing as she came a bit closer to Ayaka's face, almost closing the distance between their lips. "Would you rather Kagurazaka be the one to do this?"

"I don't-I can't understand what you're implying, Evangeline" Ayaka stated, now fully aware of how close the girl in question was to her face.

"Simple; just because you can't have Kagurazaka, you seek companionship in someone else" The vampire spoke, releasing Ayaka from her grasp and walking over to the lounge chair, beckoning the taller blonde to follow, the subject now gone with the wind.

After Ayaka got up, she made her way over to Eva's side, taking up a seat once again as she waited for the shorter girl to break the silence. After waiting for a few minutes, Chachamaru returned with a platter of different drinks and whatnot, placing it upon a stand she'd also brought with her so that her hands were free to do whatever her mistress commanded.

"Tea?" Eva offered, holding a cup of the liquid in front of Ayaka, who graciously accepted. "If you're hungry, there's more food where this came from" Eva motioned to the snacks that adorned the platter, turning towards her servant before speaking, "Chachamaru, go prepare the "special" gift for Ms Yukihiro, you know the one I'm talking about."

"Are you sure, mistress?" the robotic girl asked.

"Of course I'm sure!" Eva replied, smiling evilly at Chachamaru with her back turned to Ayaka, "Besides, this girl would be the perfect test subject to try my newest potion on…"

"However, the chance of it having an effect on Kagurazaka is zero percent" Chachamaru started, "are you still sure that this is the correct choice, mistress?"

"Since when did you become such a spoilsport, Chachamaru? Can't I have at least a little bit of fun?" Eva pouted, assuring the taller girl that this was, indeed, the correct person to give her newly brewed potion to.

The entire time the little blonde vampire spoke with her servant, Ayaka remained blissfully unaware of the plot that her host had in store for her as she went about taking on of the offered snack items from the platter.

After Eva dismissed Chachamaru again, she turned to Ayaka before informing her that she could not leave until a twenty four hour period had passed, giving the blonde an explanation of why before stretching out and making her way down to the beach, asking whether Ayaka wanted to join her or not and offering the blonde the use of Eva's closet of swimsuits since Ayaka hadn't brought one of her own.

The day inside the resort went by lazily, with Ayaka and Eva enjoying some peace and relaxation, every so often exchanging bits of conversation between one another.

After spending the night in Eva's resort, it was finally time for Ayaka to leave. As the girl reappeared back in the cottage along with Evangeline and Chachamaru, she bade them goodbye, making her way to the stairs before being stopped by Eva, who was holding a small vial with a reddish liquid inside.

"Here, take this" Eva said, handing the vial to Ayaka, "It's a love potion, if you take it, the one you love will be all yours…" Eva's grin was impossible to hide.

"I'm sorry, but I've given up with all of these phony magic spells-"

"This one is guaranteed to work, Ayaka Yukihiro, and if it doesn't…well, you get to ask anything, and I mean ANYTHING of me" Evangeline made sure to give her most sincere smile, jumping for joy on the inside as Ayaka took the bottle and placed it in her bag carefully.

"I'll hold you to that, Evangeline" Ayaka warned, giving the shorter girl a smile before saying her goodbyes and leaving, promising that she'd come by to visit more often seeing as she and Eva had hit it off rather well, all things considered.

As Ayaka made her way down the forest path, Eva closed the door to the cottage before bursting out cackling. "That fool! When she drinks that, any female with even the slightest HINT of an attraction to her will be on her ass like-like-"

"But, wouldn't that mean that you'll be affected as well, mistress?"

Time seemed to stand still at that minute as it all suddenly hit Evangeline…

"Oh, fu-"

"Now, now mistress, watch the language" Chachamaru chided, secretly happy that her new updates would drive her mistress insane sooner or later.

"This isn't funny, Chachamaru!" Eva burst out, thinking hard for a solution to her problem, "wait, if I just stay in here or in my resort, then I'll have no problem-"

"But mistress, you brewed the potion so that it would be at its strongest, so that means that it would still have an effect on you if you were inside the resort…Mistress, may I ask a personal question?"

"Oh, go ahead, Chachamaru…it's not like my day could get any worse" Eva moaned, tossing her hands up before bringing them down over her head as though she was in pain.

"Do you really have an attraction to Ms Yukihiro?"

Eva's eyes widened at this question, realizing that she'd spoken more of her mind then she'd meant to earlier.

As Ayaka made her way back to the dorms, she noticed a slight spring in her steps as she went. After coming up to the entrance to the dorms, Ayaka passed by Madoka and Misa, noticing that they were acting strangely, what with the holding hands thing that they seemed to do nowadays…

Ayaka walked into her shared room, noticing that her roommates weren't back yet and set about getting ready for bed, having already eaten with Eva and Chachamaru earlier. As Ayaka set her bag down, she picked the vial out of the pocket she'd placed it in, looking it over before deciding that she'd try it tomorrow at school, since she'd be nearer to Negi.

At least, that's what she kept trying to convince herself of…

She did note, however, that her mind wasn't trying to deny any tinge of feelings for Asuna anymore, but for a certain blonde she'd just spent most of her day with…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:**So, how'd you like it? I'm gonna have some serious fun with this development, seeing as, with all my ideas, this fic's turning into a novel... I wonder if this idea will ever be popular, an EvaxAyaka story? (or maybe an AsunaAyaka and KazumixEva?)

Well, anyways... Read and Review! I hope to get the next chapter out soon, See ya!

Oh, and what about Chachamaru? I think she's always secretly wanted to drive Evangeline insane...(evil grin)


	6. Chapter 6 Mobbed, Love rumble!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Negima!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 6: Mobbed, love rumble!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The next day, Ayaka once again awoke rather slowly, replaying the exact same events from the day before, but with out the nagging thoughts of monotony and ways to break out of said rut. After washing her body and turning off the shower, she proceeded to get dressed, opting to wait until after she was through eating to brush her teeth.

Hey, it made sense…

Ayaka looked from Chizuru to Natsumi before shooting Kotaro a glare in return for his continuous insults. After finishing up her meal, Ayaka placed the her dishes on the counter, pointing out that she'd take care of the dishes when she returned from school later that day.

It was her turn after all, and Ayaka Yukihiro would never, ever, even think about slacking off… she was a young lady, after all.

As her roommates started chatting about their activities for after school, Chizuru and Natsumi both indirectly confirmed that Ayaka would be home alone for most of the day, with Chizuru taking Kotaro shopping so that he could help carry groceries home and Natsumi having drama club duties.

Ayaka walked over to where her book bag sat, reaching over to grab the hidden vial filled with, what Eva said was, a love potion, stopping to think things over as she stared at the small bottle.

_Is this thing really gonna work?_

_Do you have anything to lose, Ayaka-chan?_

…

…

_Good point…_

Ayaka placed the vial inside one of the pockets, making sure that it wouldn't be crushed by the other contents of the bag. "And I'm off! I'll see you two at school!" Ayaka announced, making her way to the door amidst questions pertaining to why she was leaving so early again.

"No reason, I just want to get to school early and avoid the rush!" Ayaka thought that excuse up in a hurry, thanking the gods that her roommates both bought it, hook line and sinker.

As Ayaka left the room, she quickly made her way down the hall and to the entryway, getting ready before stepping out into the chill morning air. It was as Ayaka made it to the first crosswalk that she started thinking over the day before, realizing that she did, indeed, have a "love" potion, and that she wasn't too sure as to who she had in mind to attract.

"Okay, if I remember correctly, First; I have to drink this potion…or, was it that I had to give the potion to the other person?"

"No, no! I have to drink it, and then the one I love should be attracted to me even more then usual" she was hoping she was right, deciding that she'd drink the potion during lunch that day and hope for the best.

After making her way to school, Ayaka made it up to the classroom, noticing that Asuna happened to be there before Ayaka, making the blonde just a bit curious as to why. "Well, I didn't expect to see you here, bells" the blonde spoke, the nickname coming more out more friendly then usual, with Asuna's reply less malice-filled then usual.

"So, what's up with you, Ayaka?" Asuna took the initiative, starting up a conversation with the blonde in hopes that there wouldn't be an awkward air around the two girls after the events of yesterday.

"Oh, the usual…getting lost in forests, meeting up with classmates that creep you out to no end…Oh, and did I mention I really, really love this dimension? Because I do!" the blonde's memories of the day before began to resurface.

"Er, uh…okay…" Asuna pulled back, flashing a nervous smile so as to sedate the blonde in front of her, lest the woman fly off the handle and attack or something, given the look she had plastered across her face at the mentioning of dimensions. "Ayaka, are you okay?"

Ayaka pondered that thought for a second or two before responding…

"Not really" she moaned, flopping down onto her desk before going into detail, "after last night, what with getting lost and winding up at Evangeline's place, all I can do to keep from screaming is-"

"You went to Eva's place yesterday? Boy, do I feel sorry for you" Asuna whispered, surprised at Ayaka's response to her words.

"Actually, she's quite the hostess if I do say so myself!" Ayaka didn't know what came over her, to jump to the other girl's defense so quickly having only talked with her the day before-er, okay, the day before AND the day she spent inside the resort.

_I wonder if that counts for two days?_

_Why are we thinking about that at a time like this?_

Ayaka decided to leave her thoughts for later as Asuna dropped the last subject, noticing that they were finally getting more company in the form of the sports group and book club group. As the morning went on, the classroom filled to the brink with girls, finally settling down when class started.

As Ayaka looked around the classroom, she noticed that Evangeline was absent, waiting until after her first class to inquire, receiving word that Eva had called in sick, and would be absent for a few days as such.

_But, how could she not be feeling well? She looked fine when I left…_

_Yeah, maybe a little TOO fine, eh, Ayaka?_

_I-AM-NOT-_

_Yeah, yeah…listen, tell you what; I'll stop callin' you gay when you prove you aren't, how's that? And you can't be caught looking at Eva's butt anymore, understood?_

_I-DIDN'T-_

_Yeah, yeah…I saw you checking her out while you were supposed to be asleep…too bad for you that we're both the same person, huh?_

_Okay, so…maybe I did…fe-_

_Feel around? Hah, you were-_

_Alright, Alright! Enough's enough already!_

Ayaka could not believe that she, of all people, was losing to her own mind in the fight for domination…

Elsewhere, at that moment.

"Remember Chachamaru! You cannot, for whatever reason, let Yukihiro near me, or vice versa!" Eva stressed her words. "If she and I kiss, or worse, heaven forbid" Eva shuddered at that thought, although she had an even harder time trying to deduce whether it was because she despised the thought of kissing Ayaka, or that she was excited at the thought, "then we'll both be bound together, in more ways then one, I'm afraid…"

"I understand, mistress" Chachamaru replied, a hint of restraint noticeable only to one who was calm at that moment, something that Eva could not muster at this time. "No one will be allowed inside the resort until after the potion goes its course."

"Good, make sure that you don't allow Ayaka inside here, for both of our sakes" Eva noticed a hint of regret now forming in her stomach, causing her to wonder whether or not she was growing soft through out the years as she made her way down the stairs and to her resort.

_Why'd I have to go and do this? I thought it'd be a good joke, but I didn't want it to go this far…_

_How strong did I make the potion? Wasn't it around one hundred times stronger then normal? Or was that one thousand?_

_I should have told her that it'll magnify absolutely any feeling of affection, friendliness or admiration until it's a sexual attraction…_

Eva walked over to her resort, disappearing and reappearing on top of the tower after only a few seconds passed on by.

_Well, at least it'll be safe in…here…Oh, fu-_

_What if she kisses another girl? Crap, I didn't think of that! I'll just go tell-_

Eva grabbed her hair, pulling hard as she realized her fatal error…

_I can't tell Chachamaru to keep Yukihiro from kissing anyone now! Double crap!_

Eva was now banging her fists on the ground while whining, lowering herself to kicking and screaming like a child who was refused a toy from the supermarket. "Crap, crap! Why me? Why me, dammit!"

Eva gave up after a minute or two, hoping beyond hope that Ayaka would be able to handle herself this day without her, even though Eva still couldn't discern just why she was so worried about the young Yukihiro being kissed by another girl, seeing as it'd probably only have a few hundred years added to her sentence with this curse upon her.

_I've lived for so long…so, why is it that I feel like I did when I was following Nagi all those years ago?_

She laid out, her eyes and mind making shapes with the clouds as she rested on the hard floor at the top of the tower.

Back at school…

"Okay, almost time for lunch…" Ayaka whispered to herself, checking the clock on the wall before looking down at her book bag. "I wonder if it'll work? Why do I get the feeling that something bad is gonna happen?"

Ayaka listened for the bell, secretly jumping for joy on the inside when she heard it ring, signaling the end of class and the start of lunch. After making her way to a more secluded spot of the school, she popped the stopper at the mouth of the vial, sniffing to see just what its scent was like before condemning herself to drinking the contents.

"Over the lips, passed the gums," she gulped at this point, having taken a whiff of the concoction and discovering that it was odorless, "look out stomach, here it comes!"

She gulped the contents down in milliseconds almost, finishing off the vial and placing it in her bag before cautiously taking a few steps forwards, just to check whether or not it was alcoholic in any way. "Wow, this…isn't as bad as I thought!" Ayaka spoke, a smile actually gracing her lips as she made her way back to her classroom, almost breaking out in a dead run seeing as the potion hadn't killed her.

She stopped just as she reached the door, trying to regain her composure before walking back into the room.

_Wait, how long until it takes effect?_

_Yeah, like you actually believe that the potion will work?_

_Hey, have some faith in Evangeline! Besides, the girl meant well…_

Ayaka tentatively reached for the door, waiting for the moment that her pintsized teacher would come running towards her, admitting his everlasting love for the blonde teenage girl at the doorway.

Her wish, however, wasn't granted…at least, the way she looked at it…

"GAH! WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU GUYS?" Ayaka burst out, having been tackled by the sports group of 3-A, followed closely by Mana, of all people…

"GAH! Tatsumiya? What-what in the hell is wrong with all of you?" Ayaka pleaded with the girls, prying the wandering hands off her body before running to the other side of the classroom, noticing that the girls at the entryway weren't the only ones acting strangely.

"Don't play hard to get, Ayaka, you know how I hate that…" Mana smirked, narrowing her eyes on the blonde like a lioness stalking its prey. "Come to momma!" the five girls cheered, leaping for Ayaka and missing when the girl ducked and rolled at the last minute.

"What is going on with you guys?" Ayaka was now in the middle of the classroom, her eyes wandering over to the taller girl, Kaede, as said female started to advance on her. "K-Kaede? Do-don't tell me you-"

"I'm kinda interested in seeing just how good you really are, Ayaka…at "all" things that count." the young ninja purred, making Ayaka quiver with fear at just what was in store for her if Kaede had her way.

Ayaka let loose a scream that would shatter eardrums as half the class seemed to dog her wherever she tried going within the room, keeping her wits about her so that she wasn't cornered like some helpless animal. After a few seconds, Negi, Asuna and Kazumi, who'd been absent before, arrived in the classroom to find Ayaka up against the wall with a bevy of female beauties stalking her.

"W-What's going-" Negi looked from Ayaka to the girls that were advancing on her, trying hard to discern what exactly was going on while Ayaka made her way over to hide behind Asuna and Kazumi, who, oddly enough, weren't affected by the potion.

Well, Asuna for obvious reasons…

"What is wrong with you, Ayaka?" Kazumi chuckled, patting the girl on the back.

"T-T-T" Ayaka could barely get a word out of her mouth as she tried desperately to explain. "They're trying to screw me!"

"WHA?" There was a collective sigh among the three sane individuals, although Negi had started to ask Asuna what "screwing" was referring to.

"Come here and be a good girl now, Ayaka!" Mana spoke, whipping out her contract weapons and scaring the crap out of the three new arrivals, who'd dove aside so as to dodge any incoming bullets that would result from Mana's "restrained" violence.

Outside the classroom, Takahata and Shizuna, who'd just returned from monitoring the halls for students trying to skip their lessons, were arriving nearer by the minute.

"It's rather…peaceful today, isn't it, Shizuna?"

Shizuna smiled, glancing around the hall before speaking, "Yes, I must say that it has been calm today…I'm surprised that Negi's class is so quiet-"

Just as Shizuna said "quiet" the hall erupted in screams of terror as Ayaka dashed passed the two adults, with the girls of 3-A close behind and Mana and Kaede both whipping out their own unique skills to corral the blonde girl, who'd ducked into another hall, trying hard to lose her pursuers.

"Why is it that I feel as though there's a good story behind this?" Shizuna spoke, dropping the subject as she went over the possible reasons as to why she heard words such as "You're all mine" and "Let's spend the night together" coming from the mouths of young teenage females, directed at another female of the same age with a sexual nature behind them.

"Well, I guess we could always play mediator for this one as well…" Takahata suggested, to which Shizuna replied with, "I'll need four or five drinks before putting my finger on this new problem…"

The two people turned back around, making haste to the nearest open bar…

Meanwhile, Ayaka had made a break for Evangeline's place, hoping that she'd have the cure for this rather…complex problem of Ayaka's…

The blonde had finally made it to the cottage, just barely ahead of her groupies as she burst inside the cottage and slammed the door shut, praying that the others hadn't seen where she decided to hide. As the young Yukihiro turned around, she came face to face with Chachamaru, who'd come up to see just what was going on before meeting up with Ayaka.

"Please, Chachamaru! You've got to hide me! If they catch me, I'll-I'll-"

Chachamaru pointed at the stairs, "go hide in the mistress's resort, I'll divert your pursuers attention elsewhere."

"Thanks, Chachamaru! You're a life saver!" Ayaka wrapped her arms around the robotic girl before making a dash for the basement, completely missing the wide grin on Chachamaru's face as she disappeared down the stairs.

"Have a fun time with my mistress, Yukihiro…heheheh" Chachamaru started chuckling as the thought of her mistress's reaction came into mind, "Well, this will certainly be "interesting" won't it, mistress?"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, this was a quick update...hmm, this story could always end with AsunaEva...who knows...As for Mana and Kaede, I just had to do that to them...

Anyways... Read and Review!


	7. Chapter 7 Ayaka’s poor heart…

**Disclaimer:** I will never be the owner of Negima!

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 7: Ayaka's poor heart…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ayaka appeared atop the resort tower after a few seconds, choosing to have a quick look around for Eva, who was nowhere to be found from Ayaka's current position. "Where could Eva be?" Ayaka wondered aloud, slowly walking over the bridge so as not to fall off the side.

After arriving at the resort's main tower, Ayaka proceeded to call out for Eva, who had yet to show herself even though Ayaka was sure that the shorter blonde knew that the young Yukihiro had arrived. "This…feels weird" Ayaka muttered, rubbing her arms so as to quell the shivers that seemed to creep up her spine, even though the resort's climate was rather warm.

The young lady walked down to where Eva's room was, thinking that the girl might have taken a short rest after a swim or something. "Eva? Evangeline? Are you in here, Eva?" she called out, taking care that she didn't step on any of Eva's personal belongings that were scattered about the floor as she made her way over to the large bed across from her.

The sounds of footsteps could be heard from the other exit across from Ayaka, piquing the blonde's interest as they seemed to quiet down, as though the owner of the feet were trying to run away from Ayaka. "Eva, this isn't funny! I need your help!" Ayaka shouted, hoping that the other girl would hear her. "The potion worked, but not the way I wanted it too! Now, all the girls in class are trying to bed me! Including Mana!"

_I'm too young for that rough stuff…_

_You think Mana would use a whip?_

_STOP! STOP IT, PLEASE?_

_I love it that you're so-o-o-o easy to torture, Ayaka…_

Whimpering could be heard coming from Ayaka as the girl's mind fought to control her libido. "Self control, Ayaka. Self control…" she muttered, forcing any and all impure thoughts out of her head as she decided to investigate the hall across from where she was standing by the bed.

"Yoo-hoo…Is anyone there?" Ayaka crept around the corner in a wide arc, so as to catch anyone who might be waiting for her to peek around while hugging the wall. "Eva, if it's you, please come out!"

"Could the girl please not say "come"?" A younger sounding voice muttered, the owner of said voice seemed to be suffering from violent shakes as her entire body trembled. "Crap, the last of my resistance potion…I should've brewed more up, dammit!"

The girl covered her mouth quickly, realizing all to late that she'd cursed loud enough for Ayaka to hear her.

"Eva! I found you!" Ayaka jumped for joy on the inside, running over to where she'd seen Eva's hair sticking out before explaining what had happened earlier at school.

"D-Don't come any closer!" Eva shouted, putting her back to the wall opposite Ayaka while simultaneously trying to get Ayaka to leave the tower's premises quickly. "I won't be able to fight the effects of the potion for much longer, Yukihiro! Once the last of my counter elixir has been finished, I'll be doing the exact same thing your classmates have been doing!"

Ayaka recoiled in horror at Eva's words, realizing that she was now trapped inside another dimension with a young girl who'd be on her ass within a few seconds at most if she didn't find a way out of this place.

"Where should I go?" Ayaka screamed, receiving a nasty remark from Eva before being told that she'd have to find a place on her own, seeing as Eva would only be able to find her more easily if she knew where Ayaka was.

Just as Ayaka made her way over to the staircase leading downwards into the tower, she heard the sound of Eva shrieking, signaling that the last of her resistance potion was gone and that, in only seconds, Ayaka would be her target.

After the blonde ran down the stairs, she made her way into a small side room, closing the door and making a break for the furthest room inward, stopping suddenly as she realized just what room she had ducked into.

"T-That was more…then I EVER needed to see!" Ayaka huffed, having dashed like mad out of the room, slamming the door shut before leaning against it. "All those…chains…" she panted, deciding that it would be better if she ran a bit further down before choosing a room, almost tripping over herself when she heard Eva's voice purr her name.

"I know you're here somewhere, Yukihiro…" Eva called out, "Just wait…I'll show you all sorts of things…tonight…"

Ayaka's face contorted in horror and…excitement?

_What'll we do?_

_Isn't it obvious?_

…

…

_RUN!_

Ayaka scrambled down the stairs as though the flames of hell were licking at her feet, sometimes jumping two stairs at once so as to keep ahead of Evangeline. After arriving to another door, Ayaka carefully opened it and peeked inside before making her way in and shutting the door as quietly and quickly as possible.

"Where to hide, where to hide" Ayaka muttered to herself, hurriedly checking every nook and cranny for a good hiding spot after placing some furniture in front of the door, "gotta find somewhere to hide! Eva will be here soon!"

However, by the time Ayaka had found a hiding spot, it was too late, as the barricaded doors gave way to reveal a sight Ayaka could've done without for her entire lifetime.

"Come to me, my lover!" Evangeline shouted, cracking a whip that she held in one hand before looking at Ayaka's shocked expression. "Don't be scared, it won't hurt once you get used to it!" Eva cried, laughing as she made a break for Ayaka, who'd dashed out the entryway after Eva moved towards her.

"Cra-a-a-p!" Ayaka yelled, hopping down the stairs now two, sometimes three, at a time, trying her best to keep ahead of the shorter blonde girl as both made their way down the tower…

The beach, peaceful and serene…the water gently lapping against the sand, lulling any and all nearby into a relaxing and restful slumber…or, in Ayaka and Eva's cases, just add to the background noise as said girls tear up the surf, with Ayaka trying her hardest to keep out of Eva's grasp as the other blonde kept up her pace in order to catch the runaway Yukihiro.

"KEEP AWAY FROM ME!" Ayaka screamed, jumping into the water in an effort to get as far away from Evangeline as humanly possible, given the odd circumstances. "Seriously! Keep back!" Ayaka screamed at her horny pursuer.

Ayaka decided to try a different escape route, turning back towards the beach in an attempt to leave Eva behind. "What's wrong, Yukihiro?" Eva shouted, "are you getting…wet?"

Time stood still in Ayaka's mind as she processed exactly what that comment meant, deciding that now would be the best time to move as Eva was making progress in her pursuit of the blonde classrep. After making her way up the beach, Ayaka broke out in a dead run, making it back to the tower within seconds and slamming the door shut on Eva before the shorter girl made it inside.

"Phew!" Ayaka wiped her forehead of sweat, taking a look around the entrance before allowing her body to relax. "Wow, I actually beat Eva inside…that was too close for comfort…and what was with that suit?" Ayaka started thinking about the…formfitting suit Eva had worn during the chase.

_Thank the lord I never found out what she wanted to try…_

_Actually, I'm kinda curious as to just how good she is with that whip…_

Ayaka's face contorted to an expression most know as ultimate fear at that thought, hitting her head repeatedly against the wall in hopes that either these impure images would leave, or she'd end up with enough brain damage that she wouldn't understand what they were about.

Unfortunately, she was stopped by some weird sounds coming from the other side of the door.

"Is she…chanting?"

Suddenly, the door blew open, sending wood and other unidentifiable materials into the air and around the room, and Ayaka into the wall directly across from the door. As Ayaka came to rest on the floor, she noticed Eva as said girl stared down upon the young girl's body, what with her uniform having seen better days.

"Well, I won't have to work as hard as I thought, trying to get you naked, that is…" the girl chuckled, fondling her whip as she continued to stare at Ayaka's weakened body. "Just hold still, my sweet…it'll hurt at first, but you'll get "used" to it, I swear…" Eva whispered into Ayaka's ear amidst the poor girl's protests.

Eva knelt down, bringing her face to meet Ayaka's so that both could make eye contact. After grinning at Ayaka, Evangeline brought her hands up to either side of the young girl's face, holding her steady as Eva readied herself for the next stage.

_Don't do this, dammit!_

_Goddamned body! Listen to me, goddamn it!_

_Yukihiro! Start running, dammit! Don't let me kiss those…luscious lips-what did I just say-and those heavenly locks smell so good…Crappy…_

Ayaka felt all her strength drain from her body as Eva brought her lips closer, resigning herself to her…odd fate at the hands of another female…and a smaller one then her, no doubt! A blush crept upon Ayaka's face, making the moment all the sweeter for Eva's potion induced self.

_Dammit, dammit! No, don't…_

_Ayaka…_

A moan was uttered from Ayaka's lips as both girls made contact, with Eva forcing her tongue inside the younger girl's mouth in an attempt to explore at the first chance. As both girls deepened the kiss, a flash of light emitted from their bodies, signaling the success of the potion…

Elsewhere, on the outside of the resort and in an unknown part of the forest…

"H-Huh? W-where am I?" Mana asked, blinking her eyes as she looked around the area, "what's going on?"

As she recovered, Mana felt a weight on top of her and, using her hands, felt around before taking the ultimate step and getting visual confirmation that she wasn't under attack. "K-Kaede?" Mana spoke, her voice exasperated as she looked at the female ninja who was sleeping soundly on top of Mana, using said girl's breasts as pillows.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Okay, one more chapter and then I'll be free of restraints! don't think this'll end anytime soon, seeing as there is a helluva lot more in store for the girls already in the limelight, and perhaps the ones who aren't. As for couples?...well, this next chapter might blow a few minds...and commit genocide against a couple million brain cells as well...anyways, I bet everyone is wondering just what is going on with Chachamaru, huh? well, maybe I'll tell, and maybe I won't!

Here's one little hint pertaining to the next chapter. Do with it what you will: "wrong potion"


	8. Chapter 8 Finale…not really!

**Disclaimer:** I didn't own Negima when I started this fic, and I still don't after all this time...

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 8: Finale…not really!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Early morning, inside Eva's resort…

The blankets rustled as Evangeline awoke, sliding the covers back slightly as she stretched her arms out, yawning before taking a look around the room as the events of the past day came back to her. "W-Wait! Where's Yukihiro-" The girl stopped panicking, having located Ayaka's sleeping form right beside her under the covers.

"She looks…rather peaceful" Eva allowed for a serene smile to grace her lips as she looked at Ayaka, pulling the covers back when she realized that the blankets seemed to be…wet?

"HOLY-" Eva shouted, falling out of bed after she'd pulled the covers up, realizing just "how" far they'd gone the night before. "Oh crap, OH CRAP!"

Ayaka stirred after hearing Eva's shriek of terror, blinking her eyes in an effort to clear her vision as she looked Eva's way. "What's wrong? Did something happen?" Ayaka's cheeks suddenly lit up with a red flush, "besides what "happened" last night?"

Eva didn't hear the girl…perhaps because she was now laying passed out on the floor of her bedroom…

After helping bring Eva back to the waking world, Ayaka proceeded to make her way towards the bath, hoping to bathe in peace, having had none the night before.

_We-We actually…did…"it"?_

_Well, the blankets were wet… And kinda reddish…so…_

Ayaka's eyes chose to widen to the size of dinner plates by that moment.

_My first "time" was with another woman? Why me? Why my?_

_That wasn't exactly what you were saying last night…_

_Why? What was I saying-_

_More like "RIDE ME-"_

_OKAY, DON'T WANNA KNOW!_

Ayaka dumped some cold water on her head from a small bucket she'd grabbed before slipping inside the nice, warm bath. "But…" Ayaka turned her attention to some dark marks along her body, "did she have to so rough?"

Meanwhile, in Eva's private bathing chamber…

"Why can't I forget what happened last night?" Eva whimpered, her mind replaying with every single, solid detail. "Wait…If I can bemoan this little…"problem"…then the potion-" Eva shot up quickly, "The potion didn't-it didn't work! I'm still me! Happy days-wait a minute…why didn't the potion work?"

After thinking over that little problem, Eva shook it off and decided to return to where she left off later, seeing as she finally had something good happen to her for once and didn't want to spoil the mood. "although, that robot is on my list…" she growled, clenching her fist at the mere thought of Chachamaru, "how dare she disobey me! The nerve of that woman-er-robot!"

After bathing, both females walked up to where the portal back was, looking away from one another due to extreme embarrassment about the night before. "W-cough-well, Ms Yukihiro" Eva began, clearing her throat a few times before speaking, "Shall we get going?"

Ayaka replied with a stammered "yes" as both girls disappeared and reappeared inside Eva's cottage.

"Chachamaru?" Eva called out, watching as the robotic girl walked down the stairs, a devious grin plastered all over her features at the sight of Eva and Ayaka.

"Yes, mistress? Is something wrong?"

"Not right now" Eva bared her teeth, "but as soon as Ms Yukihiro leaves, there will be…"

After ordering Chachamaru to stand at attention until she returned, the shorter girl walked the taller blonde to the door, surprised when Ayaka actually bent down far enough to kiss Eva on the lips. Eva said goodbye to Ayaka, walking her down the stairs before turning to go have a "talk" with her servant.

"Come here, Chachamaru…" Eva purred, "I've got a surprised for you…"

The sound of a struggle could be heard coming from the basement, ending when Eva finally succeeded in restraining her servant with spells and rope, using some magic to teleport her and Chachamaru to Hakase's laboratory in hopes that the genius scientist would have the answer to her problem.

"Hakase! You're here, thank the gods!" Eva spoke, running over to the girl how'd been working on a heap of junk seconds before. "I need some help with my…servant, and her attitude…as well as the disobeying me and-"

"Disobeying you?" Hakase shrieked, flying over to Chachamaru's side so as to figure out just what the heck was going on. "You're kidding me, right Eva?" Hakase asked, not really paying attention to Eva's reply as she inspected Chachamaru from top to bottom, removing some of the restraints and helping the girl over to an examination table before going any further.

After checking the robot's hardware, Hakase finally spotted the problem…

"Ack! I'm so stupid!" Hakase whined, looking at the monitor screen in front of her, "when I installed that last update, I forgot to turn her virus protection and firewall back on and she caught a nasty bug! I apologize, Evangeline, really!"

Eva twitched at this newest revelation…

"YOU MEAN TO TELL ME THAT I SCREWED ANOTHER WOMAN BECAUSE MY SERVANT CAUGHT A BUG? DO YOU HAVE-"

"You don't have to scream, Eva, I'll have her up and running in a few days…but, until then you're on your own."

"Oh…bloody hell!" Eva huffed, making her way out of the lab and back to her cottage, leaving Chachamaru in the care of her creator.

Eva made her way back to the cottage just as dusk was setting in, glancing around her yard before realizing just how lonely it felt without someone there for companionship, or at least conversation. "It's so…quiet." Eva whispered, reaching for the door knob, "maybe…I should think about relationships…"

After making herself a snack, Eva sat down at the table, shivering at the sound of the house settling as night reared its head. "Although, I will say, for Ayaka's sake…"

"She's not half bad in the sack…" Eva smiled at the memory of her night with the blonde Yukihiro girl, washing her snack down with some water before getting ready for bed.

As for Ayaka? Well…

"I'm home at last!" the blonde girl threw her hands up in the air, jumping for joy while doing a small dance out in front of the dormitories, catching a few wandering eyes as she did so. "Well, now that that's settled!" Ayaak made her way up to her dorm room, opening the door to find that her roommates were home a bit earlier then they'd said that morning.

"Hey, you're back later then usual, Ayaka" Chizuru mentioned, cutting up some vegetables before running them under the faucet of the sink. "Anything good happen to you today?" Natsumi asked, giving the blonde a sideways glance as she read from a magazine.

"Huh? No, why?"

"Well…you were out late so, I was just wondering…"

"Sorry, I spent most of my day at Evangeline's cottage-"

The two girls looked at Ayaka with a hint of surprise, "I'm, to be honest, happy to hear that you're reaching out and giving a fellow human being the chance to make friends with more then just one person, Ayaka! So noble of you!" Chizuru wiped a tear from her eye as she spoke.

"Eh, yeah…whatever you say, Chizuru…" Ayaka and Natsumi spoke in unison.

After grabbing up her Pajamas, Ayaka was about to change directly into her night attire, but decided not to due to having to keep appearances up since there was no way she could've taken a bath before hand since she just got back, and there would only be questions if she said she took one at Eva's place…questions she didn't feel that these girls needed to know the answer to at this point in time.

And, the night passed on by, with the days following the little escapade of Ayaka's and Eva's fading into a distant memory…

Days later…(begins at Final chapter of Complex Love: Misa and Madoka...at last…

"Is she done yet, Hakase?" Eva, for the thousandth time, asked.

"Almost done, Eva, just a minor fix here and then…done!" Hakase jumped off her chair, working furiously to remove all the unneeded wires and cables so that Chachamaru could get up. "How are you feeling, Chachamaru?" Hakase asked once the girl in question was able to sit up.

"I feel…ashamed" the robot sighed, buttoning her shirt up before continuing, "I should not have fell prey to a malicious program, regardless of whether or not my defenses were in place."

"Oh, quiet up, you" Eva just played it off, eliciting a smile from her servant, "Eh, mistress?"

"Yes, Chachamaru? What is it?" Eva asked over her shoulder.

"You…didn't give Yukihiro the potion, did you?" Chachamaru asked, her face now showing her nervous state.

"Why? What's wrong with the potion?" Eva asked, now worried that Chachamaru might've done something else, "Because the potion didn't work from what I recall, seeing as Ayaka and I aren't bound to-"

"It wasn't a binding love potion, I'm afraid" The robot spoke slowly, hoping her mistress would remain calm after hearing the truth.

"Then…what, if I may ask, was the potion supposed to do, and how do you know-"

"Before the malicious code was able to fully take over, I was able to witness the type of potion that was actually chosen, but I was unable to do anything about it seeing as it cut my ability to speak for myself off"

Eva started to sweat at this point, "please, at least tell me that the potion wasn't poisonous, Chachamaru!"

"No, it wasn't harmful, that much I'm certain of, but…"

"Then what? What was the potion you-er-it chose?"

"A…A…(Chachamaru mumbles the answer)"

After a few seconds, Hakase's eyes grew at least eight sizes wider then normal as she took in what the robot had just said. "Y-You mean…you mean, to tell us" Hakase started to chuckle, bursting out with uncontrollable laughter before hitting the floor and rolling around, trying hard not to wet herself.

Eva, however, could only muster a nervous tick in her eye…

"You…idiot…" was the only answer Eva could get out of her mouth before the cursing and violent reactions started up…

"On the bright side, mistress" Chachamaru started speaking again, catching her master's attention, "you and Yukihiro will make great par-"

"SHUT IT, GODDAMNIT!" Eva screamed, glaring at Hakase as the girl continued to roll around on the floor.

After getting after Hakase, who'd finally calmed down enough to get a word or two in edgewise out of her mouth, Eva turned to look at Chachamaru, "…I can't believe this sh-"

"Now, now, mistress! You can't speak like that around a chi-"

"SHUT YOUR EVERLOVING MOUTH, CHACHAMARU!" Eva screamed, eliciting another fit of laughter from Hakase as the genius scientist began rolling around on the floor again.

"How the hell am I gonna explain this to Ayaka? More importantly, how the hell am I gonna explain this to her parents?" Eva whined, covering her eyes with her hands in an attempt to block out the world around her.

"Maybe you should speak with the dean? Just a thought" Hakase suggested, having finally recovered from her second fit. "Besides, if anything, I'm sure he needs a good laugh or twenty" Hakase once again burst out laughing, unable to control herself as she started pounding her fist on a nearby counter.

"God, he'd better have an answer to this problem…" Eva sighed, reaching for Chachamaru and pulling her along, giving her little time to button up her blouse.

Later in the day…

"How do you think the parents will take it? Hearing that their daughter-uh…" Shizuna couldn't find the appropriate words to continue the conversation, looking to Takahata for help as they both walked up to the dean's office.

"Well, we could explain that we just happened to see Asakura and Kagurazaka in a…moment, and we felt that Asakura's parents needed to know" Takahata suggested, glancing over at Shizuna to see whether or not the idea passed with her.

"It's better then nothing…" she sighed as they finally reached the door leading into the dean's office.

As Takahata reached for the door, the sound of raucous laughter could be heard from inside the dean's office, followed by the voice of a young woman who both adults knew as Evangeline. "What's going on inside?" Shizuna asked, following Takamichi's example and placing her ear to the door.

After listening for a few minutes, both faculty members looked at one another, "Did you hear anything, Shizuna?"

"Nothing clearly, but I assume that Eva got herself in trouble, from the sounds of things…"

"Takahata, Shizuna! Come on in, you're just in time!" The dean called out, beckoning the two people inside his office. "Well, would you like to hear our newest problem?" the dean asked, cracking a smile towards his employees before Takahata decided to explain why they were there.

"Oh…I see" the dean spoke, having heard the story of what Takahata and Shizuna witnessed earlier between Asuna and Kazumi. "Tell you what; I'll handle that problem, you two help Eva with hers!"

"Okay, that sounds a bit better" Takahata sighed with relief, looking at the dean and asking what Eva's problem was.

"You two get to help her explain how on earth she got Ayaka Yukihiro knocked up!"

At that precise second, two loud thuds could be heard hitting the floor, presumably belonging to the two new arrivals..

Elsewhere…

"Wow, Asuna's pretty good at this stuff!" Kazumi chuckled, thinking back to what had happened in the classroom minutes before the present time.

"Well, well! Ms Asakura…" drawled a voice from behind Kazumi, "exactly what is Asuna good at, if I may ask?"

"Oh, it's you, Himiko" Kazumi quipped, her mood now taking a turn for the worse as she turned to face the girl she most despised, noticing that the girl had her hair up in a bun now and her suit pressed to perfection against her trim build, "and what can I do for a pompous ass like yourself? Need another story to steal?"

"Pah, why should I want to steal any of your stories, seeing as they'd only take me down a few pegs in the club" The girl named Himiko snapped. "And besides, I've got a few stories of my own that'll get me the number one spot for sure! Just you wait, Asakura, because your spot as number one in the news club is mine!"

Kazumi watched as the girl walked off, her raven black hair fitting her perfectly as she proved herself to be a…well, "witch"…

"That girl…she needs a life…"

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**A/N:** Well, this chapter came out pretty fast! as for some unexplained questions some people had pertaining to why Kazumi and Negi weren't affected by the potion, I will give only one clue, and one only! here it is; "Negi's a boy". This story is gonna get better as it goes along, I swear!

Oh, and about my bio and what it says pertaining to AsunaNegi relationships, seeing as I would like to quell any messages about why I'm writing a fic with KazumiAsuna as a relationship when I like AsunaNegi...let me just say that I feel Asuna (or Evangeline) are the only real choices for the ten year old wizard, seeing as he needs someone who'll keep him from doing stupid things and can/will help get him out of any trouble. But I'm not against seeing a fic (like this one) that isn't as...serious as others are, get my drift? but, I will say that I have a problem when people make a character meaner then she or he really is just so their favorite pairing will blossom. that's one reason why I kinda hate reading Neon Genesis Evangelion fics, to letcha know...

Well, this is the final chapter that is held by the restraints of timeline, since this goes passed what was first placed by Complex Love, so I hope you all will enjoy this fic!

See ya!

Oh ,and at Chapter seven of this fic, Complex Affections is only fourty words behind Complex Love!


	9. Chapter 9 Reality beckons

**Disclaimer:** Don't own Negima.

**Mahou Sensei Negima:** Complex Affections

Chapter 9: Reality beckons…

* * *

The next day, as Asakura awoke, she had an odd feeling within the deep recesses of her stomach, a feeling unlike her usual sly, assured self held on any other day. 

No…today, she felt…vulnerable…

She couldn't explain why, as her stomach churned as she slowly crawled out of bed, but something felt amiss, out of place in her world. Of course, talks with Himiko often left her feeling nauseous, sometimes for days, but this was different somehow.

The sun was shining brightly through the window, her roommates having already left for some unknown reason, but even this proved useless in her effort to dispel the odd feelings from within. She lazily rubbed her eyes, glancing over to the calendar to see if, maybe, she'd forgotten what day it was and that this was all because of her period.

But, even that turned up no useful answers, as it wasn't even close to her "time of the month" by her count.

Asakura decided to contemplate these weird feelings in the shower, because the shower was the one place in the entire district that offered her some privacy with her thoughts, along with the warming sensation of the water trickling down her body, covering every single nook and…

_Okay, note to self; release sexual frustration somewhere else at another time…_

She shook herself out of her rather narcissistic thoughts, grabbing up a clean uniform before going into the bathroom, turning the shower on before removing her pajamas and stepping in.

After slowly washing up and performing all her usual rituals, she opened the bathroom door and went for her coat, hoping to walk alone to school this day, as she felt unable to face anyone for some strange reason. She walked by Asuna's and Konoka's dorm room, listening in to see whether or not anyone was still there.

After listening for a few minutes, she determined that they were still asleep, judging by the fact that it was still rather early for Konoka and Negi, and Asuna, with her paper route, wouldn't even be on the way that Asakura was planning on taking, even if she was awake.

As the redheaded, self proclaimed "paparazzi queen of Mahora" made her way out of the dorms, she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was amiss, her odd feeling still there in her stomach. After deciding that she'd bring it up with Shizuna when she could, to make sure it wasn't a virus or worse, she began her walk along a different street towards Mahora academy, hoping that no one would see her, and if they did, that they would just ignore her as she didn't feel up to carrying on a conversation.

"Dang it!" she muttered, running her hands through her hair in a desperate attempt to try and conjure up any answer, reasonable or no, to explain the now sickening feeling within her tummy.

"_And besides, I've got a few stories of my own that'll get me the number one spot for sure! Just you wait, Asakura, because your spot as number one in the news club is mine!"_

"Wait…" Asakura stopped, her memory bringing the conversation with Himiko the day earlier up to her mind's forefront. "What did she mean by "I've got a few stories of my own"? What has she acquired that even I've missed?" Asakura now thought hard over the entire talk she'd had with that…girl.

"What were her stories? Is that why I'm feeling sick? Is it because I'm actually afraid that she might take my place?"

"…"

"Wait a second…a cardboard cutout would be better suited to take my place then that stuck up little-" Asakura stopped herself when she heard herself snarl, reminding herself that she was a lady, unlike Himiko, who was a "witch", in Kazumi's words…

Asakura reprimanded herself for even thinking that she was worried about what that girl had said the day before, noticing that the feeling that had been within her stomach moments earlier, had left…

For a second, anyway, before they arrived again with reinforcements…

_What the hell-? What is wrong with me? I already figured-_

_But, then again, you already KNOW why you're worried…_

_Why would I be worried about-_

_Not about your place within the reporting club, but about yours and Asuna's little…"secret."_

_What secret? We're not living a double life!_

Okay, she knew that was a partial lie, but that was kept secret so well that even a mage couldn't detect it…at least, that's what Kazumi hoped, anyways…

It was as she arrived at the academy that she began to feel weirder then before, her stomach growing increasingly heavier as she left the entrance behind and walked into one of the intersections, taking a look at the bulletin board before something caught her left eye, and then her right.

Before she knew it, her entire body had been called to attention, standing there rooted to the spot as the picture sat there unmoving, unfazed by the girl's sudden realization, anger and frustration.

"H-I-M-I-K-O!" Asakura shook with an unmatchable rage, even by Asuna's standards, as her gaze drifted over the picture with small print under it.

"_Shocking discovery made within the hollowed halls of Mahora academy!"_

Asakura read on after the cheesy intro.

"_What this reporter has found out has shaken the very core of what it means to feel safe at night!_

_Reporter X, unidentified as they are fearful of their reputation being soiled due to their once unwavering faith in the Paparazzi queen of Mahora, has dug up info that leads all to believe that they may have been violated during their time spent here in the academy._

_It was to reporter X's dismay, shock and utter horror that they had stumbled upon a sight unbelievable by some, for if it wasn't for the reporter's own eyes, they would not have believed what they had seen._

_One Asakura Kazumi, beloved reporter of Mahora academy for girls, ahs been involved with another WOMAN!_

_Even more surprising is her taste in woman, in that her "other half" is none other then that violent tomboy, Asuna Kagurazaka!_

_One could only imagine why she and this other girl have gotten together, although it is this reporter's belief that perhaps she has inflicted enough pain upon others with her scoops, that she is now a masochist!"_

Asakura's inner loathing boiled to a nice froth finally, noticeable as her mouth began to foam. "I'LL KILL HER!" Asakura ripped the picture off the board before turning around sharply, ready to begin the, ahem, "Witch-hunt." Mind you, that would be considered the extr-e-e-e-mely censored version as to what she was calling it.

As she began marching as though she'd just joined Hitler's youth, her target decided to come face her instead of cowering in fear like the pond scum she was.

"Himiko! I'll kill-"

Himiko, dressed in her usual uniform and her raven hair up in its usual bun, just stared at the angered redhead, her cool gaze unwavering even in the face of this powerful adversary. "Oh, you'll what? Haha! I don't think so, ASS-OH-COULD-YA!" Himiko began to laugh, feeling happy with her odd insult since it deflated poor Kazumi in a heartbeat.

"So, how'da like the story? I think it'll get me number one place for a year!" Himiko laughed at the sight of Kazumi's visibly angered body quivering with self control, or a lack of a proper alibi. "Just think; ace reporter Himiko uncovers secret scandalous relationship between top reporter and top tomboy." she made kissing faces as she spoke, rubbing cyanide in Kazumi's open gashes.

"Okay, how much to keep this between you and me? All I've got is-"

"Nope! Nothing doing!" Himiko chirped. "This is something that the people-"

"Please! Please, Himiko, don't do this!" Asakura cupped her hands, begging the other girl to stop what she was doing before it got out of hand and into the land of the un-repairable forever. "I'll give you anything you want, just please stop this! It won't just effect me and you know it!" Kazumi cried out, dropping to her knees uncharacteristically as she continued to beg the girl before her.

"Hmm…anything?" Himiko hummed, giving Asakura a very, very bad feeling.

"Y-yeah, anything!" Kazumi now knew what the bad feeling within her stomach had been all along, and it now felt like two thousand years of crap bubbling up within her, trying to force its way out through every orifice on her body.

"Okay, I'll keep the negatives from falling into the public's eyes, but in return I want you to…"

Kazumi awaited Himiko's demands with baited breath.

"Give up your place in the journalism club to ME, and become my slave until you turn eighteen. Do that, and I'll destroy the other photos ON your eighteenth birthday, but not before!" she wagged her finger at Kazumi. "Oh, and I've got two hundred and fifty five extra pictures of your little romps with your plaything, Asakura, so don't be getting any funny ideas now! Bye love!"

Kazumi's entire world crashed down upon her as she watched Himiko walk away, the picture containing the aftermath of her and Asuna's first romp, and the rearrangement of clothing while they stood outside, crumpled up in her hands with tear stains slowly appearing on the incriminating piece of material.

"God…goddamnit…" she whispered, her entire body shaking as Himiko left her to wallow in her misery. "GODDAMNIT!" she yelled, slamming her fists on the floor before getting to her feet slowly and making her way to a bathroom to regain her composure.

Unbeknownst to Asakura, an unseen figure wandered through the intersection, having witnessed the entire scene between the two girls.

* * *

**A/N:** Okay, I know that this isn't very long, considering how long I've been out, but September isn't the best of months for my writing, as it holds the anniversary of a cherished family member's death. 

I then began to have doubts about my writing, and although I have most of my readers to thank for the encouragement to get back in the saddle, I have **Freedom Kira** to thank for the idea that I will, after I finish this series, go back and rewrite certain areas and compile the entire series into a remastered "Platinum" edition, with deleted scenes and more! Sorry, I had to say that…

I also have to say that the humor of **Complex Affections **will slowly be tuned down, as I believe that I should give a more serious account the rest of the way. Mind you, I loved the humor, but I think that I should give a more "realistic" feeling to this, bar the fact that Eva impregnated Ayaka. (twiddles thumbs and whistles nervously…)

If you feel otherwise, I'm sorry, and if you feel that this isn't the best of ways to go, then by all means, tell me! I take all that you, the reviewers, say to heart and will consider changes if I feel that they are reasonable.

As for Himiko; I don't describe her as much because I want the readers to pin the worst image of her possible, whatever you can think of, be it enemy or whatever, upon her body so that you can hate her as much as I do.

No, she isn't a person I do/have know/n, but a conglomeration of people that I've known and/or have met during my life.

Now, to thank the reviewers that have meant a lot to me!(in no particular order, meaning random!)

**Syaoran li clow:** thank you for your encouragement! Trust me when I say that your comments have meant a lot to me and will continue to mean a lot to me, regardless.

**Little wolf 713:** Thank you as well, and I'm sorry that I haven't updated in all this time.

**Darkrai:** I hope that this is to your standards. Truly, I do.

**Freedom kira:** even though some of your reviews leave me banging my head in frustration, it isn't because I don't thank you for pointing out the errors, but that a lot of the errors slip by my eyes even when they are tuned in so sharp. I have been rather down about a lot of things, family included, but I will use fan fiction now as a means of becoming better, and more assured, with my writing skills. I actually feel happier when you can find things to criticize as it would feel…weird for you to give me an all clear review…I'd think the world was ending and would start reading passages from the bible haphazardly if that happened!

But thank you, and I feel as though all my reviewers are special friends to me, and I hate to let my friends down.

**Shatin:** I hope you'll like the story from here on out, and I will have a few jabs at Eva in the next chapter.

**CrimsonWhisperer:** Well, I'm glad you feel that Eva was IC, seeing as I would so-o-o-o hate to get that one wrong and suffer the wrath of the Eva-fans…

**Sakuraharunosrival:** Don't worry about KonoSetsu, I won't traipse into their territory…

**Fan-rei:** Well, I hope that this'll feel alright to you, seeing as this won't be as humorous as C.L and the earlier chapters of C.A.

* * *

To the reviewers I might've missed, I'm sorry! I hoped to get everyone in here, but I'm sure I missed a few… 

One thing that I wish to leave on for this chapter is, and I hope none will take offense at this, but; if you wish to see a pairing you like, do not DEMAND it, or say that you would rather a story went a different route because that relationship has been done before, or to death.

Fan fiction is just that, fan fiction.

If you do not like the amount of stories focused on one coupling, then write your own story, that's what I did at first.

Mind you, my first attempt was lame, even half-baked! But, the author is making a story based around something he, or she, likes and should write what they wish, not what another wants. That is what I've learned in my time as a fan fiction writer.

Of course, I'm not insulting you, and if you don't like the coupling that the author is leaning towards, then don't read. Simple as that!

Those are the feelings that I wish to get out of my system! Oh, and STOP THE COUPLE WARS! HONESTLY, PEOPLE!

There, I feel wa-a-a-a-y better now!

Until the next chapter comes out, my dear readers.

See ya!


End file.
